Colors
by Resolu
Summary: The story of four troubled individuals and the struggle to overcome life's obstacles. Pairings include: IchiIshi, HitsuGin, and ByaRen


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I make any profit from this.

Warnings: Rated M for a reason.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy. If you would, please leave a review after reading. That way, I could improve the quality of this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Addictions _

Ichigo Kurosaki was _irritated. _Silence surrounded him, and uncertainty wailed in the back of his mind, growing in strength with each passing minute, like a sharp warning. The intoxicating fragrance of cologne, mixed with the smell of dark chocolate. _His scent. _Ichigo couldn't understand why it drove him insane. Although bizarre, it wasn't unwelcomed. And because of it, his resolve was fragile.

"Take a seat, Kurosaki." The voice ran shivers down his spine. "Don't lose your concentration. This is a very important matter to discuss." He listened. Closely, at first. But when he looked up at the man, he heard nothing. It didn't surprise him that the other found his presence bothersome, but it stroke a nerve. Wounded his pride. "Kurosaki! Are you mute? Answer the question!" Just like now.

"What are you whining about?" A smack to the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for Ishida? I didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly my reason for it. I asked you a question, Kurosaki. So you better answer it!" Oh, right. They were having a conversation before he wandered off into his own little dreamland. But he couldn't remember the choice of topic. Fortunately, he doesn't have to. "What business did you have visiting Abarai Renji?" Ichigo sighed.

That's another thing, there was none. He knew Renji since birth. The more he thought about it, it wouldn't be considered odd for them to keep in touch. But these weren't normal circumstances. Not in the slightest.

"Kurosaki!" His teeth clenched. Slowly, he sunk further into the plush couch cushions. Uryu was awfully demanding lately. "I received a letter from your sisters." That got his attention. "But you cannot read it until after our discussion."

He cursed under his breath. "I was bored, okay? I can't always be stuck here with you all day. All we do is work. It's summer vacation!" Uryu's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, for wanting to relax a little."

"You _can _relax." Crossing his legs, he continued. "Nothing is stopping you." Ichigo argued with that. "What I don't appreciate is you leaving without giving the slightest indication of where it is you're going." Here it comes, he thought. "Especially, with someone as ill-mannered and short-tempered as Abarai. Haven't you learned anything?"

"No, maybe I haven't." A frustrated hand embedded itself in his hair. He needed to calm down. "Can I have the letters now?"

Reluctantly, he handed them over. Ichigo headed upstairs and slammed the door to his room. It was almost childish-the way he's been acting. It wasn't even his house and yet he had the audacity to attempt ruining the door. He didn't belong there. Not with _him. _Not with anybody.

In time, when the moon shone and streets were scarce, he snuck into the kitchen. Uryu was gone, as usual. And as expected, some leftover dinner was neatly stored in the back of the refrigerator.

The first time he saw the stoic man was after the accident. His sisters were taken away from him. And he had no where to run. The man spotted him on the side of the road, beaten and worn. Clutching onto a small photograph of his mother. Unconscious. When he awoke, he was wrapped in bandages. And after meeting his savior, he didn't want to leave. But as months went by, his feelings changed. He changed. Now, he wouldn't hesitate to leave.

"Why were you at Abarai's apartment, Ichigo?"

He frowned. "I thought you were gone."

"That's irrelevant. You're well aware of Abarai's 'hobbies.' So, I want to know. Why weren't you home?" He tried leaving, but Uryu blocked his path. "Did you take anything?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, really?" There it was, that tone. The voice he used when he was really angry. Not the pathetic stand in Ichigo was well used to. No, not even close. Uryu was fed up, he could tell. A part of had been waiting for this. Waiting for the moment Uryu finally snapped. And here it was.

"Yeah." Silence. Not a sound was made. And then, the unexpected happened. Uryu reached forward...

And hugged him. Tight.

"Don't ever leave this house without telling me first." Ichigo moved to pull back, but it was hopeless. Uryu wasn't letting go. "Not to Abarai's, not anywhere." And then he heard it, Uryu's downfall. His voice shook and body trembled. He was vulnerable. This was his weakness. _Ichigo was his weakness. _

"Uryu..."

"Don't go." He begged. "Stay."

And that night, Ichigo did.


End file.
